With Love From Olympus
by TheGovernmentStoleMyDino
Summary: Sally Jackson receives a mysterious DVD in the mail. Percabeth oneshot. Inspired by the comment by Paul Blofis In TLO about wanting to see Olympus


Sallys POV

I sigh as I throw my keys onto the bench and walk to the fridge for a drink. Work had been uneventful today, and time seemed to drag along. I head into the lounge room to get started on my letter to Percy. It's the holidays, so he is currently staying at Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and Grover, which means I can't contact him due to a problem demigods seem to have with technology and monsters. When I sit down at the table to begin my letter I notice a DVD sitting next to my reading glasses.

"Strange" I mutter to myself "I wonder where this came from?" However I decide to wait until Paul comes home to watch it, in case it's his DVD.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I hear Paul call my name from the kitchen, so I put down my pen and poke my head around the corner.

"Hello dear, how was work?" I ask him. He sighs and groans something about seniors and duct tape into his hands. I stifle a laugh and tell him about the mysterious DVD that showed up in our lounge room.

"It's not mine Sally. Maybe it's just some old movie out of its case?" He replies.

"I suppose, but will you come into the lounge room and watch it with me to make sure?" I ask him. He agreed and we soon found ourselves situated on our couch with the TV on. At first, all that I can see it some type of red carpet. I can hear the hustle and bustle of New York in the background, which only makes me more confused. Whoever was holding the camera was doing a pretty shoddy job, as the camera was shaking and couldn't focus properly. Then the camera was lifted up, and I could see the smiling face of Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, and I soon after recognized the red carpeting as the carpet from the lobby in the Empire State Building.

'_Seaweed Brain, you're holding it wrong'_

_'__Am not. Come over here and hold it then if you're so much better'_

I hear Percy's fake wounded tone and know that he is the one causing the camera to shake. I chuckle and shake my head at his antics.

_Annabeth walks over and the camera faces the ground for a moment before it focuses on the face of Percy, now much easier to see, due to Annabeth's control over the camera. He grins at the camera._

_'__Hi mom, hey Paul. So, the other day I came up with this great idea that I should make you guys a little video showing you Olympus, since I remember Paul saying that was something he'd like to see. So I came up with the brilliant idea of making you guys this video. I know right, how clever am-'_

_'__Seaweed Brain' Annabeth grumbled, but I could hear the smile on her face_

_'__What did I do?' Percy complained 'I was just telling mom and Paul my terrific idea'. Annabeth groaned and the camera was a blur for a second as she thrust the camera at Percy._

_'__You film now; I'm going to tell them what _actually _happened.' She smirked as Percy huffed in annoyance. 'Hey Sally and Paul. Percy and I have come to the Empire State building today to show you guys Olympus, which was MY idea by the way. You see, Percy told me all about what you guys said about wanting to see Olympus, so I thought of filming it and giving you a copy. It won't be as good as the real thing but I'm sure it will suffice.' She turned around and walked up to the bald security guy and murmured something to him. He looked her up and down and, apparently satisfied, dropped something her hand. She walked back up to the camera and smirked, flashing a sleek black key card in our direction. _

_'__Ta da' She bowed dramatically._

_'__Aw man, why do you get instant access to Olympus?' Percy whined_

_'__I'm the Official Architect of Olympus babe, it comes with the job title' she retorted cheekily. She scanned the card and an elevator opened, waiting to take them to the 600__th__ floor. They hop inside and the doors slide gracefully shut behind them. They walk along the main pathway, pointing out the naiads passing by and waving at dryads. After about ten minutes of Annabeth talking about each building and telling us interesting facts about them, footsteps were heard in the background. Percy cussed under his breath and suddenly the camera went dark. It was still recording though, as the newcomer stopped and greeted the two. _

_'__And for what reason have you two decided to visit Olympus?' The voice asked briskly. Annabeth replied that she and Percy had gotten a day off camp, and she wanted to show him her improvements to Olympus._

_'__Very well. Feel free to visit the design room if you want Annabeth. Also, beware son of Poseidon, if you try any funny business with my daughter, you will have hell to pay!' with that the voice faded, leaving the two alone once more. There was a scuffling sound, and the camera suddenly showed Percy's face, which I noted was a few shades paler than usual._

_'__That charming goddess was Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and also Annabeth's mother.' He grumbled. 'She doesn't like me much' Annabeth laughed._

_'__She also didn't see the camera Percy, good job. No one up here knows that we're filming this. In fact, if they did, I suspect we would get the less-than-special treatment.' She directed at the camera, as she took over filming. 'Where did you even hide it Seaweed Brain?' Annabeth questions. Percy blushes and mutters something about 'no where else to put it'_

_'__YOU PUT MY PHONE DOWN YOUR PANTS?' Annabeth shrieked, the camera shaking. Percy looked like a deer caught in the headlights._

_'__Uh, well, uhm, byemomandpaulseeyouguyssoonunlessannabethkillsmefirst' __**(translation: bye mom and paul see you guys later unless Annabeth kills me first)**__. With that the camera goes black and the video ends._

Laughing, I go to take the disc out out the DVD player, but there is one last slide in the video. It's written on a piece of paper, clearly Percy's messy writing.

_With Love From Olympus_


End file.
